An Avengers Christmas
by BookDragon6127
Summary: Wanda Maxamoff is finally getting used to the compound come December. Join the Avengers as they go on a countdown to the holidays. One Chapter will be released every day leading up to The 25th! Enjoy
1. chapter 1

A/N: This is the first Avengers story of many. I have a plan lined up for marvel aside from this. let me know what you think of character portrayal and what not. I don't own Marvel. Enjoy!!

Wanda POV

 _December First:_ I woke up better slept in a while. I glance around the room at the several unpacked boxes. As I look at the far wall I did a double take- all I see is white. Skeptically I get out off the folding cot that was set up temporarily. Looking, out the window I realize that it snowed! I race out of my room and down the hallway when I run face first into Steve.

" Sorry!" Steve said, steadying himself.

" My fault," I said, blushing. " Have you seen outside?" I asked with renewed excitement.

"No, why?" he asked slightly concerned. Natasha walked out of her room, looking happy or at least happier than normal.

"It snowed, Steve. Seriously are you blind?" she said. Steve looked startled at first then was able to mask it in embarrassment.

" Oh. I didn't even notice!" he commented. Nat shot me a look that I thought meant _I will tell you later._

"Anyway," Steve said rolling his eyes. " Who's hungry?"

 _Time Skip_

Steve, as usual, is a productive morning person. He made breakfast before Sam Wilson even came into the kitchen.

" Hey, Steve," he started. " Lang called last night. He said, among other things, that he's having a problem with his daughter and her school." Scott Lang, also known as Ant-Man, was an unofficial avenger. He has a has a daughter named Cassey that I've never met.

" What problems?" Steve asked concerned.

" The school doesn't want her coming to school. They think she ' poses a threat' to the rest of the school." Steve began to open his mouth but Sam held up his hands in surrender. " I know. He asked if they can stay at the compound will Cas's mom, his ex is fighting a legal battle. "

" That sounds great," Nat said. " We can have an Avengers Christmas."

" Yeah, I haven't celebrated Christmas since 1940 and I don't think Wanda has ever celebrated it. Have you?" Steve asked. I furrowed my brow thinking.

" No, but I think we should put it up to vote. Among us. " I responded.

" All for say 'I' " Steve said. It was unanimous. We are going to have an Avengers Christmas. But today my schedule only consists of unpacking and training.


	2. December 2

A/N: If anyone has any suggestions on anything please pm me. I will try to post before 7:20 but if I don't it will be up after 2:30. On the weekends it may be varied. Thank you for your understanding. I don't own Marvel.

Wanda POV

December 2: Last night I slept like a rock. This morning the snow was still falling all through breakfast.

" Instead of training, " Sam said after 3 cups of coffee. " Until Christmas, we should just decorate and plan and play in the snow. For Wanda." Sam suggested. Everyone agreed it was a good idea. I went with Nat to the attic where all the files were kept. While we were rifling through them, she had music playing. One of the quirks of Nat is that she loves Broadway plays and Disney movies. The song playing was from a new play called ' Anastasia '. The song was called _In a Crowd of Thousands._ It was the most boring job ever. We had to sift through boxes and boxes to find information on all Avengers contacts. After hours we had enough. We must have heard every song from Anastasia and Wicked there are 100 times. By The time we came down, it was 7:00 Steve had reheated pizza from the previous night. By the time I for to bed, I was falling asleep walking.


	3. December 3

Wanda POV

 _December 3:_

Tonight Scott and Cassey are coming so Steve said we should get a tree before they arrive. It was interesting. You can imagine how the people who ran the place reacted to seeing the Avengers buying a tree. When we finally find one Steve cut it down and carried it to the front. It was 8 feet tall. Again you can imagine the reactions. Once we got back to the compound we found out Scott's flight got laid over. Of course.

 **A/N: sorry the story was so short. I will make tomorrows longer. Sorry!**


	4. December 4

**A/N: Ok I lied. I will be posting between 16:00 and 18:00 eastern twenty-four-hour time. Sorry but in the great words of my mom " GET YOUR HOMEWORK DONE FIRST!"**

Wanda POV

 _December 4:_ As it turns out, the Langs were going to come 24 hours late. Luckily that gave us at the compound time to decorate. Working altogether the four of us were able to put up ( and make) stockings, put up wreaths, mistletoe, lights, and get out all the ornaments out from storage. With Nat blasting her Broadway music and Sam making peppermint hot chocolate I am starting to feel what I can only describe as holiday spirit. It's warm, comforting, and it feels right. It feels like a family, a feeling I haven't felt since I was ten. Smiling, I joined Natasha in _Defying Gravity._

Time Skip

"Crap!" Sam shouted looking at the time. "Scott's plane is coming on ten minutes. " Wanda, want to come?" He asked pulling on his boots.

" Sure!" I said gleefully, grabbing my coat as well. "Let's go. " We ran out to Sam's car and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow.

" Cassey come on!" Scott Lang called to his six-year-old daughter.

"Wanda!" the little girl cried happily. They had met a few months ago when her dad had to come to the compound for a training mission.

" All right. Let's get this holiday adventure started!" Scott said.


	5. December 5

December 5: It is great to see Cas again. She _so_ cute and sweet. She and Scott are sleeping in one of the many spare rooms. Of course, all of us loved Cassey but she wanted to hang out with Nat and me.

" Nat, Wanda can we make Christmas cookies?" she asked sweetly. Scott smiled at us.

" We used to make them every year and it sorta uh became a tradition," Scott said. " If you guys can't its completely ok. "

" Are you kidding?" Nat asked shortly. Then she smiled. " Of course! Tomorrow."


	6. Author's Note

A **n** : Homework has been crazy because the teachers are laying it on thick I will be posting the week's ad vent on Saturday and I will try to catch up next week my deepest condolences sorry


	7. December 6-15

December 6-9

Baking was an interesting experience with everyone. As the cookies were baking we all went outside. To sleigh ride. At one point, cap was looking for his shield. At the same time, Scott and Sam were sleigh riding down the compound roof on a red white and blue shield. At night we sat around the fire eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate. This became our new routine until the 15.


	8. December 15

_December 15_ : When I woke up, I felt the heat before I smelt the smoke. Leaping out of bed, I saw tons of smoke pouring into my room. I was brought back to the time when I was ten. The bombings …. Scared I used my power to open the door and saw tendrils of flame licking the walls. Now that I think about it this is when the instincts of being a hero kick in. Instantly I ran through the flames across the hall. Steve would have no idea it was happening. Opening his door my suspensions were right, he was still asleep.

" Steve!" I shouted, the smoke burning my throat. Within moments he was up and noticed the fire. ( A/N **Mild langue is coming up** ) His eyes widened.

" Shit!" ( a/n **langue over** ) he shouted and grabbed my arm, trying to pull me out of the room.

" No. I'll help get the rest out!" I shouted as the flames roared higher. Steve gave me a stern look but quickly realized that it wasn't important. Grabbing his shield, he held it up to the flames and ran out. I raced into Scott and Casey's room and punched Scott. I grabbed Casey and saw Scott see the fire. He took Casey and opened the window.

" Come on!" he yelled. I followed close behind him. I saw Sam laying on the snow, still sleeping and Nat would had a bad burn. I turned to the compound and felt tears well in my eyes. The entire sleeping quarters was burning. Casey was crying. I looked at Steve and saw him looking pale. Nat had her phone out and was calling 9-1-1 and the others. Flames. The flames were the only thing I could see.

Time Skip

I was sitting in the back of an open ambulance hold ice to my cheek. I got a slight burn while running through fire. A car parked next to Tony's and Clint jumped out. He ran to where the others stood to talk to him in hushed tones. A few minutes later, a nurse came over to check my cheek. She said it was fine. I walked over and stood by Casey. She still seemed scared. I did my best to smile at her but it was hard.

" Wanda!" Clint called. I turned and saw him walking over. " Hey, look. " He started. " No one got to hurt. The compound was specifically designed with the sleeping quarters away from everything else in case this was to happen. Now come on, let's ambush tony with snowballs."


	9. Christmas Eve

_December 16_

We all slept in the training area. The fire started when a huge gust of wind blew the flames out of the fire place. Clint had decided to stay with us for the holidays. His family is going to come up and celebrate with us. He's the only reason anyone is happy. Everyone was finally getting back on their feet. Christmas spirit was all around. No one even mentioned the incident. Now it is Christmas Eve. People are starting to arrive: Tony, Bruce, and Clint's family. Everyone had settled in when a crack of thunder. Knowing what followed, Everyone scrambled to get towels and umbrellas. Once everyone had the appropriate protection, Captain yelled " Clear!" And Thor burst in spraying snow on everyone. After clean up, Nat, Pepper, Clint, Jane and I went to start cooking. Once it was done we all sat down to eat. It felt like a family. The only person missing was Steve. I slipped out side to look for him and quickly hide behind a bush. Steve was out there alright and so was the winter soldier. Steve was talking to him and I could feel his sadness. Tears glistened in his eyes but a smile was on his face.

"You can come tomorrow, I know I can make them change th- " he was saying but the winter soldier cut him off.

" No Steve. They won't and even if they do so many things can go wrong." He said. Steve nodded sadly. The winter soldier smiled slightly and spoke in almost a whisper.

" Don't do anything stupid til I get back."

" How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

The winter soldier stepped closer.

" You're a punk." He said as the two men embraced.

" Jerk." Steve had a tear rolling down his cheek. The parted and the Winter soldier ran of in the snow storm.

" Steve...…" I started. He turned and smiled sadly.

" Hey Wanda."

" Coming back inside?" I asked. He heisitated for a moment, looking into the snow.

" Yeah, it's cold out here."

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of posting. Next years will be better. Hope you enjoy it and watch for Christmas Day's!**


	10. Christmas Day

_Christmas Day_

That morning at way-to-early o'clock I heard the soft Jingels of bells. I woke up and looked at the Christmas tree. A gasp escaped my lips. Boxes wrapped in beautiful paper and ribbons. The stockings were stuffed to the brim. I shook Casey a wake knowing she would do the rest. She blinked her eyes and shriked!

"CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted jumping up and down! Groans quickly turned into gasps. Once everyone is awake we all sat around the tree in a circle- the families and whatnot sat next to each other. I chose to sit next to Steve. Laura offered Casey to direct the gift giving. She jumped at the chance.

"This is for Tony!" she read handing him a square shaped box. He opened it and saw a book titled " Humility for dummies"

 _Time Skip_

All gifts were distributed. I got a notebook from Nat, a speaker from tony, combat boots from Sam, a make-up kit from Clint, and other things. The most thought full thing was something from Steve. He also gave me a gift wrapped in a paper bag with only my name on it. Opening it what I saw brought tears to my eyes. It was pieces of my old family home. A picture if my family was the most amazing thing I could ask for. I didn't have to ask - I knew it was from the winter soldier. Steve gave me the best gift. He gave me a notebook filled with everything from sketches to diary entries to thing to catch up on. The second half of the book was empty. Steve said it was to help me become an avenger. I smiled. I gave him my gift. It was a broken compass I "found" in a museum. I knew it was Steve's. It had a newspaper clipping of Peggy Carter.


End file.
